pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Beasts
Not to be confused with ''Crown Beasts The Three '''Legendary Beasts' consist of the three Pokémon Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. All three are said to have perished when the Burned Tower burned down because it became impossible to escape. They perished along with the tower. It is said that Ho-Oh created them from Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon, respectively after they perished in the tower. In Johto folklore, they are said to have been resurrected by Ho-Oh when it flew over the burnt tower and brought them back to life using its power of resurrection. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are commonly depicted as wanderers, generally choosing to stay away from people and possibly other Pokémon alike. Despite their origins, it is unknown if they are in any form of contact with each other, as they have never been depicted to actually be in contact prior to Pokemon: Phantom Champion Z. All that is certain is that they generally do not have native habitats, as they all run across the Pokémon World separately. However, they seem to appear when certain elements are introduced. Raikou usually appears in a flash of lightning, though very rarely. Suicune, though also incredibly rare, is nearly always spotted near fresh water areas in the few accounts of it having been spotted. Entei can be rarely spotted near or at volcanoes. It is widely speculated that there is more than one of each of the Legendary Beasts, due to the Pokedex entries and Professor Oak's explanation of Suicune in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. ''All the Legendary Beasts appeared at least once in the films: Entei in Pokémon 3 and a brief cameo in Pokémon Jirachi Wishmaker, Suicune in Pokémon 4ever and the anime, and Raikou appeared in the anime and the thirteenth Pokémon movie, ''Pokemon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions, with the other two in shiny form. All 3 also appeared in the game Pokémon Colosseum as shadow Pokémon that belonged to the 3 Ciphers Dakim, Lady Venus, and Ein. When the beasts were first heard of in the Gameboy Color Gold and Silver Versions, they were mistakenly called the legendary Dogs. This may be because the Japanese word for beast can also be translated to the word dog. Many people went along with this trio name, despite them officially being declared as the Legendary Beasts years later. Some, after hearing the term Legendary Dogs, immediately disagreed with this, probably because of Raikou's appearance. They began to call them Legendary Cats, and soon afterward, people began to joke about them being the Legendary Gerbils. Despite them being the Legendary Beasts, officially, people still fight over whether they are canine or feline. Many who agree with the Legendary Dog term, see Suicune as a wolf, Entei as a Saint Bernard/Short Snouted dog mixed with a lion, and Raikou a saber tooth tiger. These fans typically see 2/3 dog related, and refer to them as dogs. They may also refer to them as dogs because they personally like dogs better than cats, or just hate cats. Many who agree with the Legendary Cat term see suicune as a cheetah, Entei a lion, and Raikou a saber toothed tiger. These fans typically see all three cat related, and find them more cat like then dog like. These people may possibly refer to them as cats because they personally like cats more then dogs, or they see nothing dog related in them. The truth is, Suicune is a Qilin/Kirin, a type of mythical horse, with paws instead of hooves.A Qilin/Kirin is normally seen with a dragons snout(many refer to Suicune's snout as being canine.) Entei is a shinto lion-dog, a beast that guards towers and special places. Raikou is the god of thunder, or possibly just a Raiju in the form of a saber toothed tiger. So, typically, none of them are complete cats or complete dogs. They are just beasts. Pictures Similar Moves Base Stat Comparison ﻿ | | |- | style="background:#F5F5F5;"|'Attack' | | | |- | style="background:#F5F5F5;"|'Defense' | | | |- | style="background:#F5F5F5;"|'Sp. Attack' | | | |- | style="background:#F5F5F5;"|'Sp. Defense' | | | |- | style="background:#F5F5F5;"|'Speed' | | | |- | style="background:#F5F5F5"|'Total' | style="background: #FFE303;"|580 | style="background: #EE7600"|580 | style="background: #337FCC;"|580 |} Category:Legendary Trio Pokemon Category:Beast Trio